narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noomi Rikinura
Usage Feel free to use this character, Please credit me though, and also feel free to create artistic renditions of him/her I do not have any art of my OCs (I do this with all of my OCs) Background/Plot Part I Noomi was born to Memba Rikinura and Noohi, a member of the Yuki clan. Noomi's father was killed after Yukigakure's civil war because of the discovery of his Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release. The village was unaware of his wife's pregnancy. Memba left Yukigakure after the death of her husband carrying Noomi inside of her, to go back to her home clan Rikinura. Memba reconnected with her teenage romance and remarried. Around the age of 5, Noomi began training as a member of the Rikinura clan. By the time he enrolled in the Ninja Academy, he had mastered the Rikinura Kekkei Genkai, and was prominent with his Ice Release. He graduated at the age of 7. Noomi was placed into Team 14 with Zuru Hōzuki and Kirinin Owirimi. All three were considered the strongest both in their Genin ranks and Chuunin ranks. Team 14 stayed with each other since their Genin days. All of them were promoted to Jonin at the same time. At this time, Ao was not able to continue to be their Jonin Commander (For obvious reasons) Their team was renamed Team Zuru, as he stepped up as their leader. Part II Noomi and Team Zuru was part of Allied Shinobi Forces Noomi was placed into the Fourth Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War and helped with the defeat of the reincarnated Kages. New Era After the war, peace returned to the hearts of Yukigakure, and those with Kekkei Genkai were accepted again. When Noomi turned 18, his mother, Memba, finally told Noomi of his origins in Yukigakure. To set peace to those who died in the Yuki clan, he returned to Yukigakure and reassembled the Yuki Clan, and the remaining members in hiding came back. Noomi now resides in Yukigakure. Present, he is now 30-31 Appearance Noomi has #e3dab2 hair color with #e3dad5 highlighta and #7ec581 eyes Again, feel free to create renditions as I do not have any restraints, but please remember to credit me. Personality Noomi has a lay backed, easy going attitude. When confronted by someone or something stronger, he resembles an attitude similar to that of Shikamaru Nara Abilities Hyoton Chakra Mode Noomi, being part of Team Zuru, also has a Chakra Mode transformation relating to his Kekkei Genkai. It is unlocked after the team unseals their Kekkai Seal. Noomi is shrouded with Hyoton Chakra, the high concentration creates tiny ice shards within the chakra that aren't visible with the normal eye. His Ice Release techniques are amplified during this mode. Ninjutsu Kekkei Genkai Rikinura : The Rikinura clan posses the Kekkei Genkai of the same name. : Those with Rikinura have natural chakra pathways in their hair, unlike normal people in which it ends at their scalp. : This gives people with Rikinura the ability to do things such as control their hair, hand signs using their hair, and jutsu's involved with hair. It is not the same as Jiraiya's jutsu as he does not have chakra pathways in his hair : Those with Rikinura are not confined to a nature transformation. : When cut, the seperated hair will lose the chakra thats left inside after 3 minutes. This can be averted with Special Ointment, which prevents Chakra from leaking for atleast 3 hours. : Ice Release : Noomi's application of Ice release relates to his other Kekkei Genkai, but strengthening its power. Jutsu Rikinura Technique: : Empty Room- This is a Hiden technique. Rikinura hair opens a portal into a dimension. The size of a persons "Room" expands as they age, however, it can be expanded earlier through intense training. How big the initial portal is limited to the surface are of the hair. Very skilled users can even add climate, life and vegetation. : Manipulation- This is also a Hiden technique. Those with Rikinura are taught right away how to use this jutsu. This can stretch, expand, shrink, contory Rikinura hair as long as there is chakra still within it. Ice Release : Ice Manipulation- Self explanatory : Snow Manipulation- Self explanatory The rest of Noomi's techniques are just combinations of his Ice Release and Rikinura. Trivia *The members of Team Zuru's all posses a Nature Transformation Kekkai Genkai and Water release. *All members of Team Zuru's posses the same blood type, AB- *Team Zuru is also recognized as The Mist's Prodigies by Kirigakure's people Category:DRAFT